


The Most Murderous Guardian

by taubir



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I wrote an x reader fic, I'm goin straight to hell for this, Short & Sweet, Yeah you read that right, let's kick off the year with smn WHOLESOME, that I hope everyone can enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubir/pseuds/taubir
Summary: You snuggle Lord Shaxx. Lucky you.





	The Most Murderous Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH I WROTE AN X READER FIC
> 
> Apparently Lord Shaxx is a topic of great interest in the Destiny works. So I may or may not have written this purely to gain more reads. I ALSO may or MAY NOT HAVE written it purely because Lord Shaxx is great and I want to write him if I can. Sorry it's short. Wanted to keep it sweet 'n simple.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

Sighing, you snuggled deeper into the sheets. Shaxx’s fingers combed slowly through your hair, sliding off and reaching back in again, soothing you with soft, repetitive movements. Without you knowing it, a smile had slipped onto your face.

Lord Shaxx chuckled lowly. “Somebody’s a happy Guardian.”

“Mm,” you replied, burying your face into the crook of his arm. “Happy  _ and _ cozy.”

“I still can’t believe I’m snuggling the most murderous Guardian on my battlefield.”

“You’re surprised?”

“Yes.”

You lifted yourself onto your elbows so you could look into his eyes.

“Scared?”

Shaxx sniffed once in amusement. “Terrified,” he whispered. Then he leaned forward and kissed the top of your head.

“Good,” you said, before settling back into his embrace. “Let’s keep it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments fuel me. You comment, you might just get a continuation! (But also hoo boy, this fic is so controversial for me. I already KNOW I'm gonna get harrassed for posting this lmao my friends are brutal)


End file.
